Piper and Jason : Missing Moments
by thebluedaughterofaphrodite
Summary: All of us know this couple. We also know that Piper loves Jason. But what does Jason really feel? A series of one-shots of cute missing moments between the cutest couple EVER. Reveals abit more of their relationship from Jason's POV. Starts from the beginning of Mark of Athena. Pure Jasper. No Jeyna.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Its thebluedaughterofaphrodite! This is my very first fanfiction. As you can see, its about Jasper. They're PERFECT! (Sorry Jeyna Shippers!) So anyways, pardon me for any mistakes cause this is my first piece of published work. I'm feeling so giddy just thinking about it. So it would be abso-freaking-lutely amazing if you could leave me a review… pwetty pwetty pweese (*flashes puppy dog eyes*)…

Okay that was kinda pathetic. But siriusly (Haha! See what I did there? ;) ) Please please review. Or just PM me anything at all relating to…anything at all! Haha! So anyways gtg now, my minions are calling. Goodbye and…er stuff.

~Bekah :P

Piper sat on her bed, looking out the window.

_Today is the day. The day we'll be meeting the Romans._

She thought. She knew she had a big role to play. Possibly bigger than the rest.

Whether or not the Greeks and Romans have to work together, Piper knew that they will be on enemy grounds. No doubt as soon as they saw a Greek ship approaching the Romans would come running, ready to attack.

Piper knew she was gonna have to convince the Romans that the best way to proceed from there was by hearing them out, not skewer them through with their _gladiuses._

It also didn't help that down there, was probably a girl who used to be Jason's girlfriend.

Piper was very happy that she and Jason got together 3 months ago. But what if... if he sees_ Her_ and all his memories come back? Will he leave Piper for this girl?

With all these thoughts swirling through her head, Piper felt like she was going to be sick. _Lower your weapons. We just want to talk_. That was her first line. Piper had lost count of the times she'd been practicing saying it since they set sail.

Suddenly she heared a knock on her cabin door. She let out a sigh.

"Come in"

The door opened with a click. Piper turned around to see who it was.

Standing there, framed by the doorframe was none other than Jason Grace.

As usual, the sight of him made Piper's heart thump out and irregular beat.

Jason had an unreadable look on his face.

"Hey, " he said awkwardly with a half wave.

"Can I come in Pipes?"

"Sure," Piper replied, standing up.

Jason walked in to stand in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Piper's skin tingled where his lips touched hers.

He gave her his crooked smile that never failed to catch her breath. It made an identical one appear on her own face.

"What's the matter Jase?" she asked.

"Oh, so I can't visit my girlfriend without there being a reason?" He asked.

The word_ girlfriend _sent a thrill up Piper's spine. She tried to control a huge grin from appearing. But she knew there was another reason besides her for Jason's visit.

"Ofcourse you can. But there's something else in your mind right now..."

"How can you be so sure?" Jason asked challengingly.

"Well, your hands are in your pockets for once. You keep shifting your weight from one leg to another. Your nose scrunches up a little when you speak, and your eyebrows go up really high. The right side of your mouth goes up just a tad higher when - What?"

Jasons mouth was now hanging open. He quickly closed it. His eyes softened.

"Nothing. Just that... you know me so well?"

Piper looked him in the eye. "Like the back of my hand," she said softly.

Jason took her hands in his own and entwined their fingers. He leaned in and looked into her eyes. Her kalaidescope eyes.

Right now, they were a shade of warm chocolate brown mixed with a hint of green and a tiny speck of gold. He thought he even saw a hint of blue in there, unless that was his eyes being relected in hers.

"You are amazing Pipes," he said.

"Not as much as you," Piper whispered. They both leaned in till their lips met.

Piper thought it was the best thing in the world to be kissed by Jason. His lips on hers set off a fire that started in her heart and spread all over her body, making her toes tingle. She knew it was a typical _Aprodhite Girl_ thing to feel, but she swore she could see sparks behind her eyelids as Jason's lips moved against hers.

For Jason, it was just electrifying. And considering he was the son of Jupiter, it wasn't that easy for him to get electrified. But Piper somehow managed to do it.

Since the day he first met her, Jason had always known she was beautiful. But after that quest they got through together, he realised how much more there was to her other than just beauty. He realized she was brave, intelligent, loyal, kind, trusting, loving, fiercely protective, rebellious and truthful.

And from then, he'd had to fight his growing attraction to her. He was afraid of the people in his past. After he remembered Rayna he was afraid he might've had a girlfriend and he didn't want to hurt one girl much less, two.

But after his memories had returned full-force, he realised that Rayna and he were friends and nothing more. So that meant he was free to go out with Piper.

Thats why he hadn't resisted that day when they'd sat and talked by the river. He followed his impulses and kissed her. And she had been so ecstatic when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

And now, as they stood in this cabin kissing, yet again, all Jason could think about was how amazing this girl was. He knew they had only known each other for a year. but he was falling hard for her.

As Jupiter's son, he thought he was the one with lightning powers. But with Piper kissing him, he seriously began doubting it. He felt like he was being electricuted, in a good way.

There was this spark that was caused by the friction of their lips. It made his hair stand on end. And he loved it.

He vaguely wondered if he'd kissed anyone before Piper. But he realised that it didn't matter cause she stood out once again. She always did.

They finally broke apart from lack of air.

"So... what did you want to talk to me about?" Piper asked.

"Pipes, today is the day we're going to Camp Jupiter. Right?"

"Er... yeah..." Piper replied, not knowing where this was going.

" I know you worry alot Pipes. I just came up here to tell you you're gonna do an amazing job. So don't be scared."

Piper felt her heart melting. He was just so _thoughful_. It was so sweet that he came up here just to make her feel better about her job at hand.

And yet, there was another part of her thinking _That's not what I'm most afraid of Jason._

She felt a lump in her throat.

"Thanks Jase... That was really sweet of you." Piper managed to say.

"But...thats not what I'm afraid of." She whispered softly, not meeting his eyes.

"What is it Pipes? You know you can tell me. Whatever it is. I'm here for you, I always will be."

Jason whispered. He rubbed circles on her hands that were still clutched in his.

"I...I'm afraid... of you Jason."

She finally said in a soft voice.

"Me? Why?"

"I'm afraid that once we get there, I... I might lose you. You might see people...from your past. And I don't know how I can compete with that Jason. What if you realised...they were more important? I know its selfish to be thinking like this when a war is at our hands. But I can't help it. Because if I lost you Jase, I don't know how I could live through that... I will be useless and Gaea will win..."

Piper finally stopped speaking and when she did, there were tears shining in her eyes.

Jason was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. Here was this girl, who was probably the most amazing girl in the world, and she was scared of losing him. Did she not know the power she held over him? That he would be just as useless without her? That his world won't be as colorful if he didn't get the chance to look into beautiful kalaidescope eyes and see her smile?_ She doesn't_ he thought.

Piper was still looking down, not meeting his eyes.

"Piper, look at me," He said softly

She didn't look up. He brought one finger to her chin and lifted it up so that he could look into her eyes.

"Pipes, I'm not gonna leave you. Ever. Okay?"

"You'd say that now Jason. But what if you have a girlfriend down there? What then? What if you see her?"

"Piper, my girlfriend is standing right in front of me. There's noone else that I'll leave you for. Rayna... well she and I were best friends. But nothing more. Not for me anyway. You're the one I want to be with. I'm never gonna leave Pipes. I'll always be here. So don't be afraid."

Piper was overjoyed. _He wanted to be with her! _She was so overcome with emotions that she threw herself at him in a hug.

She felt Jason wrapping his arms around her waist.

They stayed that way for a while.

Finally they pulled apart and Jason asked her "You okay now?"

Piper smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Good." He said

"I better go get ready. Its almost time for breakfast,"

"Okay,"

As Jason walked to the door, Piper got up to follow him.

When he reached the door, he felt an hand on his arm. He turned around.

"Jason wait! I just wanted to say...thanks. For that. You really are amazing Sparky," Piper said softly.

She reached up and pressed her lips on his once more briefly.

They stood in the doorway just looking into each others eyes for a moment.

"Breakfast time cupcakes! Get your lazy behinds here!"

They heared Coach Hedge's loud voice.

That broke the spell. "We better get ready. See you at breakfast Pipes" Jason said with a smile.

"Yeah, see you," Piper replied.

As she watched him walk away and turned back to her cabin, Piper felt that maybe everything was gonna be alright after all. She felt a smile cross her face.

_Now to get ready_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there, Its thebluedaughterofaphrodite again! Back with a brand new chappy! Haha! So anyways, first of all I wanna thank the following people:**

**Kendrix D. Brandon, nikitabella, Mad-Eye95, piperandjasontogetherforever, I Believe In Pink and bookwormultimate ****for their reviews/favourites/follows. **

**And a special thanks to piperandjasontogetherforever for correcting that error. I was actually confused between both spellings and I changed it back and forth atleast 5 times before coming to a conclusion on the wrong one ( I was kinda lazy to go check the books). So thanks for pointing that out. ****A huuuuuuumongous, Festus-sized "Thanks" to everyone who read my story! It really made my day when I opened my email and saw the notifications from fanfiction. I hope there will be more reviews for this chapter.**

**So back to the main point of this very long author's note: This chapter might not be as good as the previous one. Because for one thing, I got very much into Harry Potter Parodies recently (FYI : I'mma huuuuuge Potterhead + a huuuuuge fan of AVPM, AVPS & AVPSY!) ****Y'know like the ones by**_** iheartwmp**_** (Check her out, she's awesome!). I am such a huge fanfiction junkie that I actually download the stories (using ) and read it on my phone in the ungodly hours of the night. So I got obsessed with HP parodies and much of my time was devoted to reading them. I wasn't concentrating particularly on this universe much so I think it might not come out as great as the previous chappy. **

**And one more thing is that there's not much of 'Jasper' for about a third or two of this chapter (So Sorry!) because it is mainly centred on Piper's thoughts and feelings. But I felt that it was necessary to the storyline so that there won't be any -ironically- "missing moments" or a big chunk of time period absent in-between the chappies. I want this fic to be as realistic as a 'Missing Moments' fanfic can be, so I **_**WOULD NOT**_** be skipping too far ahead between the chapters and getting straight down to the Jasper bits. ****So as I was saying, due to my preoccupation with my fanfic addiction, I kinda sorta felt that I haven't given my all in this chapter. But I still wanted to do this cause writing this fic is very important to me and I really wanna see it through to the finish without stopping anywhere in-between. **

**So, hope you guys enjoy this chapter even if it might not be great. **

**And please, please review. Once again feel free to PM me anything at all!**

**~Bekah**

**(If you haven't figured out by now, that's my name. Or atleast part of it)**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson or any of the awesome-istic characters from that universe. They all belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Chapter 2

Piper had been nervous ever since they set foot on Camp Jupiter. For one, when they had finally arrived, that statue of Terminus had materialized on deck aboard the Argo II, yelling at them that he _absolutely would not_ have Greeks crossing the Pomerian line. Jason had tried to convince Terminus but he had blatantly refused calling them enemies.

And then, Annabeth had come up with a way around the problem and they had all climbed down the rope ladder to New Rome. Where they had been greeted by thousands of Romans. Thousands of possibly hostile Romans, just waiting to rip them apart while they were weaponless.

Piper's nerves had reached a breaking point when Annabeth pulled that little stunt on Percy - whom she was surprised to see had been made praetor in Jason's absence - but eventually the tension between the Romans and them has dissisipated.

However, another totally different kind of tension still hung in the air. Piper had been watching Reyna since they had arrived. And she had to admit, Reyna was every bit the warrior as Jason had described. She exuded a powerful aura, one that showed much authority she held over the people of New Rome. Even the way she carried herself was powerful. It made kinda made you feel as though whatever power you had, in _her_ home, in _her_ territory, _She_ would always be the more powerful one.

But it wasn't that which made Piper feel at unease around her. The way she had said Jason's name... It made it undenialbly clear to Piper that despite what Jason thought of her, Reyna had always thought of him as something more than a friend. Piper wondered how Jason could've ever been so oblivious as to not notice this. But then, she couldn't help but think that if he had known, he would have ended up with Reyna instead.

And Piper also knew that Reyna had been watching her just as closely as she had been watching Reyna. She hadn't missed the way Reyna's eyes had tightened when Jason's hand has brushed against her own, making her blush. Piper had also felt sorry for her when she had seen the amount of pain in her face for that one fraction of a second when she finally realised that Jason had another girlfriend.

And Jason, wonderful as he was, was blissfully ignorant of all of this. At least she assumed he was because there was no way in Hades, he'd ask_ Reyna's permission_ to show _Piper_ around New Rome if he'd known.

And yet, as clueless as he was, the fact that he wanted to show her the place he grew up in, the place he called home, made Piper feel as though was literally walking on cloud nine.

Jason gently took Piper's hand and steered her out of the forum, towards the city. He had to admit, he had been thinking about this since they had first started dating. He knew they hadn't been together for long, but he felt as though ... he wanted her to know everthing about him. The thought almost made him blush because it was such an uncharacteristic thought for him to have. But Piper always brought out the most uncharacteristics things in him. Like this, for instance. This whole idea he had to show her around his home.

Jason was pretty sure he'd never had a girlfriend before Piper. Therefore, he didn't have the faintest idea how to be romantic and all that. But somehow, when he was with her, it all just... came to him naturally. He didn't know if it was because Piper's mom was messing with his head or if it was Piper herself messing with his head, but whatever it was, he found himself doing all the right things when he was with her.

"So this is where you grew up?" Piper asked, looking up at him with a hint of a smile. Her eyes were a gleaming gold in the sunlight with just a hint of green reflecting the valley around them.

"Yeah. Well, after my mom gave me to Juno I guess. So that makes it around 13 years that I've been here. But its more than that. This is the only place where I've truly felt at home."

Piper smiled a little sadly.

"I can see that. I'm glad you showed me this place Jase. Its beautiful,"

_Not as much as you _Jason thought. But he just looked her and said, "Yeah. Yeah it is." He cleared his throat slightly. "You know what's the best thing about it though?"

"What?"

"Its a safe haven for people like us. You know, demigods in our camp have to serve ten years after we're accepted into the legion. And then, most demigods go out into the mortal world. But for those its too dangerous out there, they can live here. They can go to college, get married, do whatever they want. They can live a normal life here withought being afraid," Jason said. He looked at Piper._ I hope one day __**we**__ can live here_ he thought to himself. But then he mentally slapped himself for thinking about things that were way too much in the future.

"That's wonderful," Piper replied. She could see, right in front of her, the city of New Rome. There were demigods of all ages wandering around the city. She saw them talking and laughing and enjoying their life like normal people. She saw kids playing with their parents in the parks and she saw old couples, sitting down on the benches, watching them. It was beautiful. And suddenly, Piper could see herself there.

She could see herself going to college here. Getting married. Having a family. And perhaps, the most wonderful out of all the things in this image painted in her head was that Jason was always right there with her.

Piper knew it was far too early to think about all that. They had been dating for what, only three months?

And yet, somehow, she felt that what she felt for him was real. She had a feeling that it would last.

As a daughter of Aphrodite, she could sense possibilities. And thats what she felt. She felt that whatever she'd imagined could all be possible one day.

Jason led her to a lone tree perched at the top of a small hill in the valley. There was a small empty bench right underneath the tree where they both sat down. Piper leaned her head on Jason's shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" Jason asked suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Its just that, looking at all this, makes me feel like, someday I wanna live here like this too, "

"Me too, Sparky," Piper replied with a small smile.

They sat in companionable silence for awhile.

Jason took a deep breath._ Just say it _He thought.

"And I know its kinda too early for this, but when we're done with all this, I want you here. With me."

He didn't know why, but something about being here with Piper made him feel compelled to tell her this. That he wanted her in his future. He needed her. He knew deep inside that he was just one step away from falling in love with her. He couldn't wrap his head around it fully yet. But he knew it.

Piper was speechless. _He said he wanted her! He said he wanted to be with her! _Piper had no idea why she suddenly felt as if she owned the world. It wasn't like Jason never told her that he liked her before. But... this...was just too good to be true. He was honestly telling her that he wanted her to be there in his life, and she had no idea how to respond. _Oh no, I haven't said anything!_

_Oh gods, what was I even thinking!_ "Um, Look, Pipes, I'm er -" Jason started to say but before he could even complete that sentence, Piper reached up and kissed him passionately. She knew her heart was beating like mad and he could probably hear it too, but at that moment, she simply didnt care. There was no one else but Jason and her in the world. She felt his hands on her waist and she swore the fire literally burned where he touched her. But strangely, it only made her crave that fire more. They finally broke the kiss and at that moment Piper truly realized something. _I'm in love with you Jason. But I don't think you're ready to hear it. _She thought. So she pressed her forehead against his, looked him in the eye and said something else, with just as much emotion.

"I'll always be with you Sparky. Whenever you need me. Forever."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. So thats it. It wasn't as good was it? They were kinda OC-ish. What did you guys think? Please review. And if you didn't like it, I PROMISE I'll do a much better job next chappy.**


End file.
